


I don’t like sand. It’s course and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere

by MasterStarkiller



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Boys Kissing, Flirty Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Knight Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), No underage Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pining, Pining Anakin Skywalker, The Force Ships It, Time Travel, True Love, Young Anakin Skywalker, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterStarkiller/pseuds/MasterStarkiller
Summary: AU where “I don’t like sand. Its course and rough and irritating and gets everywhere” Anakin meets padawan “I will flirt with everything and everyone” Obi-WanOR19 yo Anakin travels back in time to meet Padawan!Obi-Wan, who flirts with him and Anakin PanicsTM.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 29
Kudos: 494
Collections: star wars obikin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This is my first ever fanfic and I can't believe I'm writing about obikin flirting. I asked myself: What if Anakin had met a younger Obi-Wan who knew about his charm and was more open about feelings? This idea had been on my mind for a while, so I decided to do something about it. I hope you enjoy!

Anakin wasn’t really thinking through when he touched the holocron in front of him. Sure, Obi-Wan had told him to wait for him and never touch things he didn’t know a thing about, but he hadn’t arrived yet and Anakin had wanted to grab the holocron and bring it back to the temple to complete the mission and get out of this kriffing planet full of _sand_. Really, he should have expected this to end in a disaster. It always did.

He felt his vision blurring as his fingers touched the mystery artefact that lay seemingly harmless on the sandy ground inside the dark cave. He felt nauseous and his head lulled slowly back when white hot light blinded him and overtook his body.

Anakin woke up with a start. He stood up hastily and found that he was no longer on that desert of a planet. In fact, he seemed to be in a small dark cabinet. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and he found two curious eyes looking straight at him. His hand went directly to the saber on his belt and lit it up, holding it steady right under the other’s jaw.

“Hello there.”

Anakin’s eyes widened in shock and he couldn’t help but gape at the young man in front of him. The blue of his lightsaber illuminated the other’s young clean shaved face, revealing the dimple on his chin that was so familiar yet so strange. The long copper hair with strands of gold was cut short and a long braid reached from behind his right ear to his chest. He glanced back at the others eyes and found him looking back at him. The same eyes he knew so well, that were a mix of jade green and ocean blue, were roaming over his own face. There was no mistaking that the man standing at his mercy was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“It is quite rude to greet someone with a lightsaber held at one’s neck, my friend,” pointed Obi-Wan out with his famously crisp coruscanti accent and raised an eyebrow at him. Anakin finally recovered from his shock after a few more frozen seconds and turned off his lightsaber. “Obi-Wan?” he asked in wonder. What was going on?

“Yes, that is me. It took you long enough to come here. I requested reinforcements days ago. I have been hiding in this palace for days now and I would appreciate it, if you could negotiate with the royal family about my release.” Reinforcements? Negotiate? About Obi-Wans release? Just what was going on?

“Uhm, master? What happened? Why are we here? Why are you so young?”

“What do you mean why?” asked Obi-Wan in an incredulous tone. “Firstly, I am no master, I am still a padawan, so me being young is not really that unbelievable. Why you would assume otherwise is a wonder to me. You really should have read the report, when you got my distress call.” A deep sigh filled the air in the cramped cabin. “Very well, I will explain it to you. I have… upset the king by making a proposal to his daughter and now the royal guard is intending on killing me.”

“You have _what_?” It was Anakin’s turn to give Obi-Wan a puzzled look. A proposal? _Obi-Wan?!_

“Yes, indeed. I gave the princess a native flower of this planet and it appears to be the traditional way to propose here. It was obviously not my intention.”

“But then _why_?” Obi-Wan gave him a judging look and scoffed. “To entice her, of course. Seriously, why are you so surprised?” Yeah, why was he so surprised? _I don’t know_ , he thought bitterly. Maybe because an Obi-Wan that looked around 19 years old had appeared in front of him out of nowhere, had caused trouble with the royal family, had _proposed_ to someone, was expecting him to _negotiate_ of all things and, oh, had he mentioned that his master seemed to not have _a clue_ of who he was? Or that he looked incredibly handsome even so young?

“Okay, so you want me to talk with the king and settle for your release?”

“Yes, that is a way to put it.”

“Well, then,” huffed Anakin and made it out of the door. He didn’t make it far as Obi-Wan pulled him back with great strength. “What are you doing!” he hissed at him and held him at the front of his robes, so close that he felt his words hover over his skin. “There could be guards patrolling the corridor. Besides, where are you going without a plan? You don’t even know where the king is!” Anakin took a deep breath through his nose. He felt like scurrying into a corner under his master’s familiar scowl. He watched as the wrinkles in between his eyebrows softened, but the frown didn’t disappear. A dark glint grew in his intense stare and sent an electrifying chill down Anakin’s spine. His master, _no_ , this _padawan_ was standing way too close for his comfort. His master never would have looked at him like that. He never would have lingered his beautiful eyes, full of desire, on Anakin’s lips and smirked slightly at him when he caught him staring.

“Yes, ma- Obi-Wan. Sorry,” he apologized to interrupt the moment, dropping his gaze to Obi-Wans braid. He felt the grip at his robes loosen a little while later and relaxed, when he was let go. He reluctantly looked up at Obi-Wan again to see him sigh deeply. The intimacy of the moment was now completely gone. “Well, you could start with telling me your name, padawan. I don’t remember seeing you at the temple and I would have for sure with that pretty face of yours,” he said bluntly and Anakin felt heat rising into his ears. Did Obi-Wan just call him _pretty_?

“I- my name is Anakin Skywalker and I’m here to rescue you.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He really should have expected this. His missions with Obi-Wan always ended with aggressive negotiations, he didn’t know why he thought it would be different only because _this_ Obi-Wan was younger. If anything, his younger self was even more prone to danger. Therefore, both Obi-Wan and Anakin were running down the halls of the palace with the royals guards on their tow. They had managed to get out of the palace somehow, but the guards remained on their tail even through the busy narrow streets of the capital city. They surely weren’t welcome here anymore.

“Come here!” called his master as they were still running and lead him into a passage that was hidden behind a table of a saleswoman. As she was about to protest, he grabbed her hand and put credits into her palm, curled her fingers around them with his own hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. She blushed when he grinned at her and accepted the pay for their disturbance. She turned around just like that and pretended to not have seen anything out of the ordinary. Anakin stared at him in shock, but was dragged by the arm deeper into the passage. It led to a hangar, in which Obi-Wan’s ship was supposed to be, but Anakin didn’t care.

“What. Was. _That_?” he asked exasperated and forced Obi-Wan to halt and look at him. His fingers were gripping his biceps and he was pushing him unintentionally against the stone wall of one of the small houses they were trapped in between. “Oh, don’t be a prude,” called Obi-Wan and made a move to walk, but the grip on his arms held him firmly. He scowled at the hands holding him in place and looked up back at Anakin. Anakin had a stone serious expression on his face. “What is the matter with you?” his master asked and obviously wanted to be let go. Anakin had other plans.

“No, what is the matter with _you_?” he questioned, not believing what he had witnessed over the last few hours. “Why are you so…” he searched for the right words, “so open to everyone?” he finished lamely and gained a raised brow from Obi-Wan. “What do you mean _open_?”

“You… you flirt with everyone!” Anakin accused him. “With the princess, with…-uh- with _me_ , with the woman just now! Sure, you do that in negotiations, but this is different! This is for pure pleasure!” He was embarrassed without doubt and it was showing in his bright blush. He didn’t understand. Obi-Wan - his _master_ – wouldn’t do that. He was known to charm other people with his words for negotiations sake, but he never openly flirted with people only for enjoyment. Not having the benefit of the bond, his master couldn’t sense Anakin’s tumult inside and threw him a questioning look. _Something_ seemed to process in his mind though and Obi-Wan’s expression changed from confusion to a sneer in a matter of seconds. He grinned widely at him. “Don’t tell me,” he paused, “… you are jealous?” Anakin’s eyes widened at him and he choked on thin air. “ _What_ ,” he spluttered and took a step back in hast, loosening his grip. Obi-Wan only grinned wider, showing all his teeth with his entrancing smile and moved closer to him. Every step Anakin took back, Obi-Wan moved two forward. “Are you, my darling, perhaps jealous of my divided attention? Do you want it all to yourself?” he cooed and took Anakin’s left cheek softly into his palm. Anakin’s heart raced in his chest and he took a shuddered breath in panic. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said in a breath, raw even to his ears. His heart pounded against his ribcage so loud, he feared Obi-Wan might hear it, and he felt his blood pulsing under his skin. Obi-Wan came nearer with every second and stopped a few inches apart. He smelled of sweet vanilla and heavy sandalwood and the force around him glowed in warm bright yellows of suns and it made his head swirl. Out here in the daylight, Anakin could clearly make out his distinctive features. He crook of his nose, the light golden color of his brows and lashes, the curve of his slim pink lips, which were pulled into the utterly enthralling smile, showing off his dimples, the moles on his right cheek and forehead and eyes that reminded him of oceans he had so longed to see in the deserts of Tatooine. Anakin felt his throat constrict.

“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about,” whispered Obi-Wan and his breath caressed Anakin’s trembling lips. He tilted Anakin’s head slightly down with his hand on his cheek and ghosted his thumb over his the side of his face. Obi-Wan searched him with half-lidded eyes, appreciating Anakin’s own features, continuing to stroke him tenderly. His other hand found up to Anakin’s neck and settled there, a welcoming cold on his burning neck. They looked at each other, gazes searching for approval; inhaling the shaky breath the other let out. Obi-Wan needn’t pull Anakin with his hand to him. Anakin had started moving closer on his own accord – unable to resist the temptation that was _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ anymore – and was shutting his eyes into the closing distance between their lips. He felt the brush of Obi-Wans soft lips against his and, _oh_ , his knees went weak and sluggish and he feared he would fall if not for his master’s hold on him. His shivering hands slowly crept up to Obi-Wan’s hair and grasped the short strands. They were _silky_ under his fingertips. He whimpered, when he felt the pressure of Obi-Wan’s lips move against his own and barely surpassed a moan, when the infuriatingly charming man bit teasingly his lower lip. White hot heat gathered in his gut and throbbed, urging him to _get closer_. He caught Obi-Wan’s upper lip in between his own and let his hands wander down to his slender neck, his wide shoulders, his narrow hips and pressed him closer, their bodies now flush against each other. He felt a low growl from his master vibrate into his mouth and his mind went completely slack. He felt like swimming in thick hot blurry water. The tip of a hot tongue contoured the curve of his lips and slipped through into his mouth. _Oh_ , he whined, hiding his groans no more. The wet tongue carved his inside anew and captured every obscene sound he made. When he brushed the lewd tongue with his own, he heard a sound that had to be made of the force itself and he felt high up the clouds. His fingers curled into pressing hips and the grasp on his neck moved behind his right ear, pulling the braid hard. The pain he felt turned into pleasure and he flew his hands back to the copper hair and clawed it at the back. _Oh,_ the _feel_ , the –

The hot pressure had left his mouth in an instant and he gasped for air. He opened his eyes slowly to look at the swollen lips that had kissed him and the red flush that covered his master’s pale skin. He had caused this. He had caused this improper look on Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was sure that his already crimson face reddened even more. They had stayed with their foreheads touching and were both panting, chests rising up and down in fast movements.

“I-“

“Sshh,” shushed him Obi-Wan down and stroked his cheek delicately, fond eyes following the strokes of his fingers. Anakin’s throat seemed to have closed up fully and no sound was able to escape. Tears formed in his watery eyes watching Obi-Wan caress him so gently and he nuzzled into his palm. Obi-Wan looked at him in surprise and he tugged at his braid. “Why are you crying, my dear?” he asked softly and continued soothing him. It gave him shivers and he closed his eyes to will the tears down. “Come here,” hushed his master and drew him in for a hug. He felt cold where his master’s hands had left him, but he felt his warmth embrace him in the force. “It’s alright,” murmured his master into his ear and rubbed his back tenderly. Anakin drowned in the comfort he received and didn’t want to ever let go. He dug his fingers into Obi-Wan’s robes and they stayed like that for a long while. He felt the force warning him of upcoming danger and detached himself from the lock of his master’s arms reluctantly. “The force…” His voice failed him and he cleared his throat awkwardly. “I sense that the guards are coming near,” he explained, reaching to the force to calm him down. Obi-Wan gave him a conflicted look and exhaled loudly after a moment. “Very well, then. My ship is standing on the landing platform in front of us. I presume you have come by with your own ship. I hope this will not be the last time we will be seeing each other. Stay in touch?” he asked in a hopeful tone and Anakin knew he wouldn’t be seeing him again. He didn’t dare to crush that hope though, so he answered with a nod. “Careful, you sound like you have gained an attachment,” he quipped, not wanting to part with the gaping hole in his chest. Obi-Wan grinned back at him. “Attachment has always been my weakness,” he said and left to run to the hangar, leaving Anakin frozen in his place. He wanted to call him back, ask him, _what do you mean_ attachment _is your weakness_? Yet the world around him twisted and turned and the ground quaked under his feet. His vision blurred and smells mixed all into one and left him nauseous, seeing white light before collapsing into the ground.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When his vision came back, he wasn’t in the busy streets anymore, nor was he in the narrow passages. Instead, he found himself lying on sandy ground and tasted sand in his dry mouth. He grimaced and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Anakin! Thank the force, you are awake,” he heard his master’s familiar voice say. He jerked his head to the sound and stared at the figure that sat cross legged next to him. He helped him sit up slowly, sneaking an arm behind him and holding him by the shoulders. “Steady,” Obi-Wan said in that calm voice of his. He didn’t let go yet. “Are you alright, my padawan?” he asked him and looked over him worriedly, searching for any visible pain. “I’m fine,” mumbled Anakin and coughed to get the sand out of his mouth. “I’m afraid, I don’t have any water with me. You will have to wait until we are in our ship again,” apologized Obi-Wan and supported him during his coughs. He spit out what he could, however some grains remained in his mouth and he felt rather _annoyed_.

“I don’t like sand, master. It’s _course_ and _rough_ and _irritating_ and it gets everywhere.” His master chuckled at that and suddenly memories of hot touches, wet tongues and heavenly sounds flooded Anakin. He flushed crimson and instantly brushed off the hands on his shoulders. His master took it that he had found his balance and stood up. Anakin followed, dusting off more sand on his clothes, refusing to look at his master. Why was he reminded of that now? Just what had he done?

He took a glance at the man in front of him and to his dismay, his master seemed to be his normal self. Not that he would trade him for anything. This was the master, who had raised him into the man he was now, who had grown up with him together and who had taken him under his wing. A version of him that had never known Anakin and had kissed him senseless wouldn’t change that. However he had to admit that he missed the latter part gravely. The younger version of him had been more open to feelings and did not have the responsibility of having a padawan. But the master Anakin knew was calm and collected, always thinking every decision through and would definitely not make a move on his own padawan, which Anakin understood, but couldn’t help feel bitter about. He watched as his master gave him a worried look.

“Are you sure, you are alright, Anakin?” he asked, moving closer to inspect his head for any wounds. “Yes, I’m alright, master. Really, I’m fine. Just peachy,” he barked the last words, mad at his own inner tumult. A hand settled at his left cheek and concerned eyes looked straight at him; the scenario too familiar. “I’m worried for you, Anakin. You look so dazed. Did you hit your head when you fell?” he questioned, eyes focused entirely on him. Anakin’s heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. He bore his look into the ocean eyes, that hadn’t changed a bit, flicked his gaze to the long silky hair, he knew now exactly how it felt under his fingertips – _would they feel even softer now that they were longer?_ – and couldn’t help but ogle at the pink lips, framed by a curly copper well-kept beard that hadn’t been there when he had last kissed those lips. He wondered if it would have scratched his chin during the kiss, leaving back rough marks of love. How the whiskers would have felt against his lips, how it would feel like to kiss him _now_ -

A hot blush crept up to his ears and he drew his stare away. _No_. Nononono. He was going down a dangerous road he couldn’t afford. This was improper. He had to stop.

Obi-Wan removed his hand from his face with a long suffering sigh and turned to the holocron. “We will need to get this back to the temple. Are you ready to go back?” he questioned. “Yes, master,” came the automatic reply. While Anakin dwelled on his thoughts, Obi-Wan pocketed the holocron securely and faced to leave the cave. Anakin made a move to follow him with his head still down, but Obi-Wan stood abruptly and turned around. “ _Anakin_ ,” he said like that was enough to get his intentions across and maybe it was. “I need you to focus on the present. Don’t let your thoughts get ahold of you. They betray you,” he said, voice soft like feathers and expression a blend of regret, apology and faith. He didn’t wait for an answer and left the cave and Anakin in it alone.

Anakin felt like drowning again. This time he didn’t have his master’s lips to provide him with the air necessary. He had only himself and a master that had heard his thoughts through the bond they shared or at least saw his open admiring expression. Panic was his first reaction. What was he to do now? How could he face his master ever again? Confusion was the second. Why had he not been disgusted? Why hadn’t he lectured him more sternly? Hope was his last. He had felt the faith Obi-Wan had in him. He had only told him to stay focused on the present. Maybe that could mean, in the future… after he was knighted… Obi-Wan had thought him attractive after all, at least his younger self did. Maybe if he wouldn’t have the responsibility of being Anakin’s master, if Anakin grew a few years older… then maybe it wouldn’t be so hopeless in the end.

He had told him that attachment was his weakness after all, hadn’t he?


	2. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> After having finished the first chapter, I craved for a certain ending to the story. An actual get together. It may be different than what you expected it to be. Hence calling it a sequel rather than a second chapter felt more fitting. Anyways, so for all of you, who wanted the story to have a proper ending, too, here it goes:

“You are dismissed, Commander,” said the firm voice of High General and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“Yes, sir.” Commander Cody saluted to the two generals in the command room of _The Resolute_ , before he left.

“So?” questioned Anakin awkwardly to his former master, who was stroking his beard in thought and didn’t look up to him to meet his gaze. “So, what Anakin?” he asked back still looking intently at the holomap in front of him, refusing to let Anakin distract him.

“What do you mean, _so what Anakin_? We have retrieved the holocron from the scavengers who took it from us when we had last tried to get it to the temple, exactly three years ago. Obi-Wan, I know you think of that time, I can see it in the way you avoid me,” accused Anakin his master, who still didn’t acknowledge his presence with a look and it drove Anakin mad. Obi-Wan didn’t let his former padawan penetrate his shields and stayed determinedly closed off to him.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Anakin. You have to be more specific.”

“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about, Obi-Wan! You have been avoiding me for it! Do you think, I wouldn’t notice the distance you put between us? You have been doing it for years!” He gritted his teeth and breathed shallowly to keep his anger down. The flinch Obi-Wan gave was enough of a confirmation. It hurt Anakin more than any blaster could have. He felt a spike through his heart as his master finally turned to him with pained eyes and told him with a voice so soft as if caring for a fragile lifeform, “It is for the better for the both of us, Anakin. What good would come out of talking about old attachments?” It hurt nonetheless.

“So that’s what I am to you? An old attachment that you tossed away after I was knighted?” He inhaled sharply and clenched his fingers in fists.

“That’s not what I meant, Anakin,” his master countered quickly, perhaps a beat too quick. He tried to reach out to Anakin, but thought better of it, his hands falling down to his sides, head bent in defeat. So he couldn’t even bear to touch Anakin?

“I think it’s very clear what you meant, master,” gritted Anakin out raw, breath caught in his throat, the room feeling too small. He had to leave. He had to get out quickly or he would break down in front of his master. He turned without waiting for a reply and strode outside the room as fast as he could, the force following him like a dark cloud. He couldn’t stand any longer in the presence of his former master without lashing out or crying out and saying things he would regret. He heard his master call for him as the door closed behind him and he walked in quick steps towards… where, he didn’t know. Soldiers passed by him, greeting him as they did, baffled when their general didn’t greet them back as usual. But Anakin was really not able to face any of them right now. The want to escape into a corner and just be alone led him to the next room he could find in the corridors. The door closed automatically and the lights turned on. He was alone at last.

He dropped down to his knees and dived his fingers into his tangled golden locks, trying to find a rhythm to his shuddered breathing, face contorted in torment of feelings stubbornly remained in his hollowed out heart and rejected by the one it belonged to. He could not do this. He could not live on with Obi-Wan’s rejection. He may be only a ghost of an apprentice to his master, but Obi-Wan meant so much more to him than a former teacher. He was the world he could breathe on, live in and follow to its core. He was everything he had known since he was a child and everything he wanted to know as he grew up. He craved for him, longed so much that it ached his soul, but he had stayed patient in hopes one day his master would return some of these feelings. Maybe not all – he refused to hope too much – but a part of what he felt for him, yes.

It was futile, of course. Obi-Wan Kenobi was the perfect Jedi in all its senses. He was strong and wise and powerful and followed the code of the order religiously. That meant that he was able to let go of feelings, of attachments, of _people_. Even Anakin.

He had been a fool to sprout hope in his chest that time three years ago. Now, it was eating him away from the inside. It had grown around his heart, his lungs and ribs and crushed them harshly, leaving him no air to breathe and only a broken heart to count on. A shaky cry escaped his lips and he clenched his eyes and mouth shut to hold the threatening sobs back. For a moment he was the only existing being in the whole universe, all alone and lost in the vast overpowering blackness of space with no ground, no gravity, no other object to anchor himself. With no person to care for, he was nothing at all – just a shell of a body floating endlessly in space. Teachings about the force couldn’t ease that for him. Being the Chosen One did not. He still felt like nothing.

Slowly, really slowly, he regained a somewhat steady rhythm to his breathing again and wiped treacherous tears from the corner of his eyes and stood to his feet. Unbalanced legs dragged him throughout the room, examining it with great disinterest, only to stall time, to avoid facing any other person on this ship. Hero with No Fear, they called him; if only they could see him now. Inspecting the interior of the room proved that it was the one they kept the damned holocron in for safekeeping until it reached the Jedi temple. It was tempting to say the least. It had taken him to a time he had been able to openly show his feelings, _act on them_ , without the fear of rejection; _no, the reality of rejection_ , he corrected himself sourly. It was a fact he couldn’t simply overlook anymore, now that he knew it for sure. So who was he to blame, when knew that the person of his desires stood only a few inches away; a reach of a hand would suffice to take him to that person, a person that had welcomed his _passion_.

He grabbed the holocron with his flesh hand in one fist and felt the pull of the force leading to the mystic object and once again, he was drowning in thick hot swirling white.

But the force didn’t take him to the past. He stayed still, holding the holocron in his fist, wishing for nothing else than seeing Obi-Wan again, feeling him again, but while the force was swirling around him, white reflected in all kinds of colors, it didn’t leave him unconscious; instead it came together right before him, colors united to glow white again and disappearing in a blinding light, leaving a body of a young man behind. The force hadn’t taken him to the past. It had taken the past to him. The man, that had grown a bit more since Anakin had last seen him, looked at him in confusion and fear. “ _Anakin_?” he questioned, not believing a thing he saw, “You- _What happened_?”

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin breathed in the same disbelieve and reached for the person he had seen and fought alongside with almost every day, yet had missed so badly. His beseeching hands were shoved aside angrily and his pleading look was met with a glare. “Anakin, what _happened_? Where am I? Where were _you_?” he asked, hurt seeping through his words as much as he tried to hide it.

“I-“ started Anakin, but his throat was clogged up and words failed him. He felt like crying all over again. “ _Please_ ,” he begged, voice cracking even with just one word. The glare softened a bit at his pathetic state and shoulders relaxed, movements seeming so small und insignificant for anyone else, but Anakin knew the gravity of his master’s every move and could understand them easily. Been given the consent, he crushed the broad, yet still smaller than him, form with his strong arms, holding him firmly, with no intention to ever let go. He buried his face in the hair of the other, taking in the hearty smell of wood mixed with sweet vanilla that only belonged to him, basking in his natural distinctive glow in the force and warmth spread inside his heart at the familiarity. Tears formed in his eyes and fingers clenched in beige robes, when a pair of arms hugged him back. “ _I missed you_ ,” he declared with such a small voice that it was a wonder that Obi-Wan had heard him and he responded with just the same muffled tone. “ _Then why didn’t you come for me_?”

Anakin hesitated before leaving enough space between them so he could look at the storm of turquoise in Obi-Wan’s eyes that feared his answer. “I couldn’t.” The defeat that masked Obi-Wan’s stunning features was gravely disheartening, so Anakin continued quickly, “But I wanted to. You have to understand, I really couldn’t. Because I am not even from your time. So are you not from mine,” he answered in a manner Master Qui-Gon would be very proud of, but it didn’t serve him well as Obi-Wan just frowned at him in confusion. “What do you mean, we are not from the same time?”

“It’s the work of a holocron. It- it started when I was on a mission with my master to search for a holocron on an outer rim planet and bring it back to the Jedi temple. Well, on that mission I touched that holocron and fell unconscious. Then I woke up next to you. I- … I realized that it was sixteen years before my time. You know what happened there. And when you got on your ship after we parted, I was unconscious again and woke up in my own time.” Anakin paused to watch the delicate lines of Obi-Wan’s temple come together into a frown and the pink flesh of his lips press together. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

“We- my master and I were ambushed on our way back to the temple and the holocron was lost for a long time. Believe me, I so wanted to go back to you, but I couldn’t. Those were three awful years without you. And now, that we got information that the holocron reappeared, my master – well, former master now – and I were sent to get the holocron again. We are actually on our way to the temple now and I-... I couldn’t resist touching the holocron again, I wished to see you. But I wasn’t sent back to you; you were sent to me. So, in a way you are sixteen years into the future right now,” finished Anakin with a puff of air and looked intently into Obi-Wan’s eyes, afraid of his reaction, but determined to not let him go; his hands clenching into the arms of a man that didn’t belong to this universe. Obi-Wan had stood still the whole time, the frown never disappearing from his face, and his eyes had glided to the floor; a hand twitching to stroke his chin in thought, but a strong hold not allowing him to do so. “I see,” he said, voice not giving any indication on his feelings or thoughts. Anger came pretty quick to Anakin at the familiar nonchalance.

“What do you mean, _I see_? What do you _see_ Obi-Wan? Look at me!” he demanded and shook Obi-Wan under his hold. Eyes rose from the floor to meet Anakin’s and his anger melted away in jitters when they narrowed icily at him. “I _see_ , that you made empty promises you knew you wouldn’t keep, Anakin. That you gave me hope for something impossible, something _unnatural_. That you didn’t think it important to tell me that we weren’t even from the same _time_ , for _force’s sake_! Anakin, don’t you see that this is _abominable_? Profane? That it should have never happened?” The cool and composed fury in Obi-Wan’s voice hurt more than a yell could ever have. Anakin retreated inside himself and he felt so much smaller under skin. His hands on Obi-Wan flew to his sides and hugged his own waist.

“I- I didn’t mean to Obi-Wan. I only wanted to be with you. I’m sorry,” he said in a very small voice and wished he could crawl into himself under the scrutinizing look of his master. The harsh look on him softened and his master’s younger self heaved a heavy sigh. “Why can’t I resist you, my dear,” he said softly, with a hint of wonder and pulled Anakin into his arms. Anakin’s eyes widened next to the tickling shock of short cut hair and his hands stayed on his sides, unmoving. He had expected Obi-Wan to defy any further contact with him – like his master would – not expecting him to give in to his affection. It was a surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one.

Anakin grinned at that and nestled his nose against the short thick and yet smooth strands of brilliant copper hair. Engulfed in the fragrance of _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ , he found he could not think clearly and mouthed at the lope of Obi-Wan’s left ear. Obi-Wan shuddered and the damp skin under his open mouth prickled. Anakin was about to suck in more of his delicious skin, until he heard a knock on the room’s door. Both of them froze, when a posh quiet voice interrupted them.

“Anakin? Can I come in?”

Anakin jumped away in panic as he felt the too familiar signature near the door. “Anakin?” the intruder questioned for one last time as he entered the room.

It was still for a long moment.

“What is going on, _Anakin,_ ” the older man drawled breathlessly, an obvious strain in his voice, not looking away from the padawan that had once been him. The padawan was looking back at him, eyes wide and jaw dropped, shock taking the better of him. The air in the room was suddenly suffocating and an awkward pause hang thick in between them. They both dragged their eyes slowly from each other to Anakin. To say that he was nervous would be the understatement of the millennia. Poor foolish Anakin was nearly suffering a stroke.

They were sitting together at the private dining table made for the high ranking officers. Usually Anakin and Obi-Wan preferred to sit together with their battalions in the cantina, but this conversation demanded privacy. After an awkward talk about the occurrences three years ago – leaving out the flirting and kissing of course – and the situation now, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi hummed across Anakin with a thoughtful stroke on his beard. Padawan Obi-Wan had been surprisingly quiet the whole time and was observing both Anakin and his older self with a frown.

“So you are telling me that you have gone to the past and didn’t think it important to tell me?”

He heard the younger Obi-Wan next to him snort at that. The similarity in behavior between both Obi-Wan’s didn’t escape Anakin either and a rosy color spread over his cheeks unwillingly.

“Anakin, holocrons can have massive effects on force sensitives. You should have visited a mind healer,” his master said, voice firm, but a hint of concern escaped his shields. He then sighed gravely.

“You are one to talk, master,” murmured Anakin into the silence, only for himself to hear. Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin saw the younger Obi-Wan trying to read the both of them with a slightly confused look on his face. He wondered what the padawan’s thoughts might be, but was interrupted by his master’s overly calm and serene voice.

“How old are you in your time?” he asked, addressing his younger self. The padawan looked at him in almost fully concealed surprise and answered with determination written across his face. “Twenty-three, master.”

The answer seemed to shake his master for a brief second as his eyes widened slightly and he cast a fleeting glance towards Anakin and back to his younger self. But he put on an assured smile quickly, as if that short lived moment of unmasked worry had never happened. Anakin could only watch in puzzlement as his master started to speak again, seemingly at peace.

“What you have told me is in fact highly interesting, but I have to clear some misunderstandings first. From a certain point of view, you did go to the past, Anakin, but it is not entirely true. While you travelled through time, you did also travel through space. This holocron allows Jedi to visit other timelines of the multiverse, granting them to change the future of that timeline. While all timelines start the same, one might change with the interference of a Jedi that travels into a timeline they don‘t belong to. Which is what you did, Anakin. You did go back in time, but that didn’t change our timeline, only the one you went to. Thankfully you didn’t do something grave. While my younger self could have grown suspicious, once he would have found out that his future padawan looks exactly like you, I don’t think he would have remembered you for you didn’t really engage with him. However as he is here now, thanks to your call to the holocron, _Anakin_ ,” his master pointed out with a judgmental glare reserved only for his former apprentice, “we have to send him back to his own timeline. I hope this doesn’t change too much of his own universe.”

“Can’t he stay a bit longer?” blurted Anakin out quickly in alarm. The younger Obi-Wan’s head jerked to him, giving him a piercing look as if to convey a silent: _Do not test him, Anakin_. But what was Anakin to do? How could he let go of an Obi-Wan who accepted his feelings and was reciprocating them? He knew he was being selfish and he also knew that however much this different version of Obi-Wan returned his feelings, it wouldn’t be the same. The man whom his soul belonged to was sitting across from him. But he wanted to drown in the illusion of being with him nonetheless.

“No, he can’t do that. He might only appear asleep in his own timeline as long as he stays here, but anything he experiences here will not be forgotten when he returns.” Obi-Wan – the older one – narrowed his clear eyes at him. He searched for something in Anakin’s defeated face and the padawan Obi-Wan’s neutral look, but when he decided that he couldn’t find it, he sighed deeply.

“That was everything for now. We will ask the council how to bring you back, padawan. Please feel yourself at home until then,” his master finished with a gentle smile at the younger Obi-Wan as he stood up. The younger version of him rose from his seat and bowed out of respect. As both of them stood, Anakin followed their example awkwardly. While his master was walking towards the exit of the kitchenette, his back turned to the younger ones in the room, Anakin moved forward to the padawan and grabbed both of his hands, looking desperately into his eyes. The younger Obi-Wan looked daggers at him in response as his older self hadn’t even left the room yet, but Anakin dismissed his concerns.

“You will still be together with me, right? Until you leave?” he whispered, his tone both wounded and demanding. Casting a distracted glance to the almost disappearing master, Obi-Wan sighed in front of him and the corner of his pretty lips curved into a soft smile.

“Of course, I will,” he whispered back and calmed Anakin with a touch to his jaw. Dreamy eyes of dominant jade green were fixed on Anakin’s pouty lips and Anakin stiffened under the wanted attention. He looked timidly into those ethereal eyes and found himself lost in them. His breath ragged as Obi-Wan moved closer bit by bit and his heart beat’s pace picked up instantly. Anakin was magically frozen in his place as the distance between them decreased slowly, until they were only inches apart. Obi-Wan’s warm breath was mixing with his own and his heart was almost beating loud enough to tune out the sound of his name. _Almost_.

“Anakin, could you come here for a second?” called his master from the threshold and as he turned around, Anakin and Obi-Wan turned simultaneously away from each other. Anakin was giving his master what he hoped to be an innocent inquiring look with the combination of a furious blush that he tried to will down. Noticing the blush, his master’s eyes narrowed lightly and he glowered at the back of the Obi-Wan, who was already on his way to the kitchen drawers and was busying himself with looking for a tea pot. _He is a natural_ , thought Anakin to himself grudgingly and snapped his attention back to his master. To not raise more suspicion, he walked to him quickly and stood beside him as his master still didn’t leave his glare on his younger self.

“Anakin, you should be mindful of him. Don’t get too close,” he said adamantly, but quietly and finally gazed at his former apprentice.

“Don’t you trust him, master?” Anakin stared at him incredulously. Why would Obi-Wan not trust his own younger self?

“That’s not-“ he started but dropped the sentence with a sigh. “Just don’t get too close, _please_.”

But if he trusted his younger self, why didn’t he want Anakin to be close to him? A treacherous thought formed inside Anakin’s mind that told him lies of love and jealousy, but Anakin cast them aside. There was just no way.

“You don’t want to embarrass yourself in front of me, am I right? You are scared that your younger self might do something you wouldn’t and I could use that as blackmail,” said Anakin instead, his impish sneer meeting Obi-Wan’s hard glare.

“…Right. So please do me the favor and stay away from him.” With finality in his voice, he turned on him and walked away in long quick strides, leaving Anakin quite baffled. Usually, his comment would have been met with an equally snarky remark. What did he fear his younger self might do in front of Anakin? If Anakin wouldn’t have known better, he would have said that it was definitely his younger self’s flirtation, but he _did_ know better. Even though the padawan was supposed to be the same Obi-Wan, he couldn’t imagine that his personality was entirely compatible with his master’s past self. There was just no way that his master Obi-Wan would engage so casually with other people and become attached to them. Anakin had never seen a person with his master in his entire apprenticeship and not even afterwards. Hell, he had detached himself from Anakin, even though he had raised him for ten standard years. So how would it be possible for his Obi-Wan to like him – become _attached_ to him with only spending a day together? There was just no way for that to happen in this universe, so his master’s theory must have been wrong. There must be something different his master feared from the padawan and Anakin couldn’t grasp what it might be. It didn’t matter though; Anakin would not stop for the world to spend time with Obi-Wan. He knew it was unhealthy to project his feelings on an alternative version of him.

But everything Anakin was, belonged to Obi-Wan.

And Obi-Wan had crushed his entire being today.

Had admitted that Anakin didn’t matter to him at all, not even as a _friend_.

Anakin was waiting restlessly. His master hadn’t left them out of sight and Anakin burned to get close to Obi-Wan again. Obi-Wan on the contrary seemed to have no problems with that. He looked like his patient older self in the way he stood straight and followed the mission reports to the council diligently. They would be giving the full report to the council in person and hoped to get a solution to the situation from the masters. But Anakin couldn’t care less about the council’s decision. His thoughts were consumed by dark anguish. All he knew was that after endless of his master’s unvoiced rejections, he ended things between them finitely today. He had cast him off like an old toy and had only politeness left for him. Trying but failing miserably to let go of his feelings and sending them into the force, Anakin shut his eyes in annoyance and inhaled sharply. He resolved to watching Obi-Wan instead, catching and ignoring he resemblances he bore with his master.

It wasn’t long until the ship landed and Commander Cody and his master were about to leave the bridge, discussing mission tactics together. His master halted before he was out of the door and gave Anakin a tired smile.

“Come on, we have to give our report.”

Anakin responded with a tight smile and followed him closely behind. He was almost on the landing hatch, when suddenly he was snatched away into a shadowed corner; unseen to the ones standing outside, but immediately discovered by people from inside of the ship.

Unbelieving, Anakin stared stock-still at the man pressing him against the metal wall. What was Obi-Wan doing? What if someone saw them? All pretense of exquisite manners left behind on the bridge, the padawan was smirking at him, showing off all his white teeth.

“I have waited too long for this,” he gasped breathlessly and growled hungrily, eyes scanning over Anakin’s face. Anakin felt like his padawan self again; unable to move in Obi-Wan’s proximity. He worked his eyes over Obi-Wan, taking in every detail; all the similarities and differences he shared with the man who had raised him. His hair was still spikey and short, long braid still hanging behind the right ear, face softer, without the wrinkles and worry written over it, eyes lively, no trace of the dread and weight the war had brought over him. He appreciated every one of these. Not because they were differences or because they were similarities; no – because they were just Obi-Wan. He understood now. This, too, was just Obi-Wan and Anakin loved him regardless. So he accepted it, when Obi-Wan pulled him closer, brought his face near to his. His heart ringed in his ears when Obi-Wan’s hot breath graced his slightly open mouth. He flushed red instantly and knew he was left at the padawan’s mercy again. The hunger in his gut resurfaced, but the years of longing still burned hot. They screamed at him, that yes, this was Obi-Wan, but he wasn’t the one who had stayed by his side for thirteen years. He wasn’t the one, who had sung lullabies to him quietly in the middle of the night, when he was haunted by terrible nightmares, who had fed him porridge whenever he had a cold, who had patiently answered every curious questions he had, who had sweated and practiced with him into the dawn, who had taught him everything he knew and told him with a fond smile how proud he was of him. But the hunger didn’t die down. It wanted all it could get of Obi-Wan. It told him that all of this didn’t matter to the man he truly loved with all his heart. So it wanted and wanted and wanted.

Anakin fisted Obi-Wan’s hair with both hands and dived himself desperately into the kiss. He moaned aloud when their lips touched, long suppressed feelings storming in his chest and reflected in the force. Obi-Wan’s hands grasped Anakin’s shoulders and held him tightly, his warm body shoving him up against the cold wall. With tangled legs, they moved their mouths against each other greedily, teeth clashing and tongues slipping, playing eagerly with each other. The taste of Alderaanian tea filled his senses and the back of Anakin’s mind told him that it was his master’s favorite tea. This was Obi-Wan’s taste – his smell, his feel, his sounds, his force, everything that was Anakin’s _home_.

His fists clenched in the copper hair and Obi-Wan gave a low groan. He pulled Anakin away and started nipping at the corner of his lips. Anakin rolled his eyes in pleasure as Obi-Wan moved further down with his wet sloppy mouth, catching sweaty skin in between his teeth. He kissed and sucked and bit into the sensitive skin, sending Anakin waves of electrifying thrills. He arched his back against the cold wall and when he opened his eyes, he found Obi-Wan staring up at him.

“You are so beautiful,” Obi-Wan whispered, his breath caressing the swollen bruise on Anakin’s collarbone. Anakin’s heart caught in his throat as Obi-Wan moved his face up and roamed fervent eyes over him; an unequivocal desire displayed so easily on his face that it made Anakin shiver involuntarily. How much he had wished to see that earnest fire in his master’s eyes–

“Anakin.”

He froze in his place and withdrew at once. With mortification, he registered that his master Obi-Wan was standing on the hatch, watching their joint legs and arms, disheveled hair, flushed faces and swollen lips and unmade collars. Deep heavy dread settled in his stomach and he fixated his eyes on the floor, afraid to face his master.

“You will go to the council at once,” came the clipped sharp order. Not having the courage to look his master in the eye and surely not willing to explain the situation, Anakin immediately excused himself quietly and scurried away and out of the ship, not giving one glance back.

The Council meeting flew by in a haze. Anakin couldn’t remember anything that had happened there, he had stood quietly all along in the back, had spoken only when spoken to. Master Windu most certainly had thrown him a suspicious glare and he was sure he had heard Master Yoda giggle mysteriously in between the report somewhere. They had voted for something, probably about the young Obi-Wan’s fate, but Anakin hadn’t even listened to that. Dark storms clouded his thoughts and they only had disappeared when he had sat on the sofa in Obi-Wan’s apartment with ice blue eyes looking intently into his soul.

“Haven’t I told you to stay away from him?” A weary sigh caught Anakin’s attention. With great fear and regret, Anakin gathered every ounce of courage he had. Hero With No Fear, indeed.

“I’m sorry master,” he rasped, fear gripping his throat. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have- It was wrong of me- You didn’t want- I’m sorry.” He stared at his clenched fists, knuckles gone white, his vision blurring, as he waited tensely for his master’s reply.

“Anakin. Look at me.”

He drew his frightened gaze slowly to Obi-Wan sitting across him. He was giving him an apologetic smile and looked every year of his age. “Anakin, I don’t blame you. You had been foolish to stay close to my younger part, but it was due to my lack of explanation. I had feared this would happen, but I was ashamed to admit it. I’m sorry you had to go through this.” Anakin stared blankly into rueful eyes. His master squirmed uncomfortably in his seat when Anakin didn’t speak.

“I know you harbor feelings for someone else and I apologize for the crude situation you had been put into by no other but a part of me.” He hesitated, eyes cast downwards as he added quietly, “As selfish as it is, I hope this doesn’t change your opinion of me.”

“Master, I don’t! You-“ he gulped down a lump in his throat. “Master, I know that wasn’t you, not really. You wouldn’t have done that.” He cast his eyes down; unable to look at Obi-Wan in case he saw how crushed he was by the fact. He started to frown when he processed entirely what Obi-Wan had said. “Wait. What did you say master?”

Obi-Wan gave a weary sigh. “Anakin, I know you liked Senator Amidala since you were a child.” Anakin looked at him incredulously. “What? No! I don’t!”

“There is no point in denying, Anakin.”

“But I really don’t!” he said in frustration. “She is a wonderful person and a good friend to me, but that is all.” Obi-Wan gave him a searching look.

“Anakin, if this is about the code… You can trust me with the truth. I won’t tell anyone, dear one.” The pet name gave little flutters in Anakin’s gut, but he refused to be distracted.

“That is the truth, master. How can you think that? Haven’t I-“ _made myself clear?_ Anakin stopped in his tracks. Realization hit him in waves. _Obi-Wan doesn’t know. He doesn’t know I like him._ He feared to ask, but he had to know.

“Master, why do you- Why did you start to distance yourself from me?” In utter trepidation he waited for the answer. Obi-Wan seemed shocked into silence by his question. For long horrible seconds, he just heard the almost muted late night traffic outside the apartment.

“I didn’t. What makes you think that?” His voice was steady, but his eyes gave away his guilt. Rage reared inside Anakin.

“Don’t lie to me, Obi-Wan! How long will you play like nothing happened? How many times will you go out of your way, just to avoid me?”

“It is for you, Anakin.” Obi-Wan didn’t falter; his remark stern yet soft.

“For me? What about that is _for me_?”

“I will not talk about this, Anakin.” Anakin gave a frustrated grunt at his master’s resolute posture. He was unattainable like always.

“Just tell me in my face that you don’t like me,” he spitted out. It was now or never. He had nothing to lose anyways. Not anymore. “Not the way I do.”

If the silence before had been uncomfortable, this one was surely unbearable. He had stunned The Negotiator for a second time today; left him completely speechless.

“Anakin, what are you talking about? Of course I like you,” he said softly, fondness and sadness weaved in his gentle expression. He reached out a hand, but drew it back, as if he had just realized what he was doing. There it was again.

“See? You can’t stand to be with me. Why won’t you just tell me? This is about that time we first retreated the holocron, right? You just don’t want to be with me, because you are ashamed of my feelings. Because you think they are disgraceful.”

“Anakin, I wouldn’t think such thing. What happened at that time-… You were young and it was just – forgive me my words – a fleeting crush on your master, like most padawan’s have growing up. That is nothing disgraceful.”

“No!” Anakin almost yelled in irritation. “I wasn’t just crushing on you! Don’t you understand, master? I love you! I have since I can remember and I always will! I’m in love with you!” He took a deep breath, ignoring Obi-Wan’s gasp at his words, determined to go through with it. “Now, if you want to report this to the Council, go ahead. I don’t care about your kriffing code. I have enough of this. I’m tired of you running away from me. If I am such an abomination of an apprentice, then tell me directly that you don’t love me,” he spat, fire burning in his eyes, daring Obi-Wan to say the dreadful words, which were destined to break him.

When Obi-Wan opened his lips deliberately to say the words, they were not what Anakin had expected.

“But I do.”

The world seemed to stop spinning.

“You do?”

“I do.”

Anakin took a deep breath. “Why did you avoid me then?” he asked carefully, too cautious to allow himself hope.

“I… didn’t want to impose my feelings on you, Anakin. I believed you loved Padmé and I didn’t want to come in between you two.”

“But I told you that isn’t true.”

“You did.”

Anakin’s breath hitched and he stared in wonder.

“So you really love me?”

Obi-Wan smiled sweetly at him and gave a soft chuckle.

“I really do, Anakin.”

With his heart beating loudly in his ribcage, Anakin rose from his seat on the sofa and kneeled nervously, with tons of emotions slipping through his shields, in front of the armchair to level Obi-Wan’s flattering smile.

He reached out his hand into air, trembling violently, overwhelmed. The kind ocean eyes of his master were staring back at his as he clasped his hand over Anakin’s and pressed it on his cheek. Anakin puffed a shaky breath as his hand touched his master’s cheek. Tears were falling down his face as his master closed his eyes and nuzzled into his warm palm, his soft beard tickling his skin. A tender smile tugged at the slender lips of Obi-Wan Kenobi and he placed small kisses into Anakin’s flesh palm. Anakin let the warmth of his master overtake him and reached out his cybernetic hand to brush a lost strand of his master’s hair out of his face. The gold plating picked up the silky softness and he let his hand rest on Obi-Wan’s temple. He glided his thumb over the fluttering lid that covered the loving eyes and let it trail down his flushed cheek to the curly beard. The closed lids opened doors to wonderful eyes, so full of love that was only meant for him. Obi-Wan placed one last feathery kiss into his palm and looked at him like he was the center of the universe. But Anakin was lost in his look. He felt like he was floating in endless space, the hand cupping his own was the only thing that kept him grounded. The man, whom the hand belonged to, was pulling him into his gravity field and Anakin didn’t resist. He let himself be pulled into the only thing keeping him steady, until he fused, blend in together with the bright star. He blinked at his master as their foreheads leaned on the other, nose tips touching slightly and they inhaled the shaky warm breath of the other, the pace slowing and steadying until they became one entire being. His heart pulsed at the same speed as Obi-Wan’s; he heard – no, _felt_ it – as they were moving as one entity. The distance between them had reduced to nothing as they closed on each other’s lips. Feeling his master’s lips move so slowly with his, so soft and so devout, burst emotions in Anakin he had held for so long for himself. All the restraining, the longing, the aching he had felt until now were worth for this single moment. He had never felt so in peace with himself before. The force was sparkling around them – _with_ them – was showing all colors of space like it was showing Anakin the formation of the universe. Like his existence was all meant for this. For Obi-Wan Kenobi.

A hand entwined into his locks as the warm graceful lips of Obi-Wan started picking up pace just like the beating heart inside his chest. He flowed with the movements of his master, his mouth enthusiastically following his master’s lead, taking in the heat of the other, feeling like _home_ again. The fingers in his hair dug into his scalp and Anakin let out a groan into their connected mouths’. He reached with his tongue to _feel_ more of Obi-Wan and he was rewarded with a moan he remembered vividly since he was nineteen. Only that it was deeper, raspier and from the one person that made him whole. His hold on his master’s face tightened and he pushed him closer still, as Obi-Wan met his tongue and their bond flared up hotly and thickly in response. His whole body was lit on fire and every nerve inside him tingled under his skin, urging him to _feel Obi-Wan_. He pressed his body flush against his love, taking in the wonderful sensation, and felt another hand grab the back of his skull. The hair on his neck stood as fingertips were twisting his strands and working their way down to his neck and scratching on his skin with calluses. It sent Anakin an electrifying bolt down his spine and he groaned loudly into Obi-Wan’s mouth. They were sucking in the other eagerly and rhythmically, moving back and forth like the ebbing of frantic waves to match the hot movements of the other. When the hands on his back slowed down and rested reassuringly on his lower back and both of them were in desperate need of oxygen, they parted their lips reluctantly and gazed into each other’s eyes. Anakin was sure that he projected the same storm of feelings he saw in Obi-Wan’s beautiful eyes. His heart felt heavy and light at the same time with long yearned contentment and he closed his eyes and couldn’t hold back a grin as fingers brushed his curls gently out of his face. He felt a giggle bubble up in his throat and he opened his eyes to see the flushed lips of his master pull into a dazzling smile. Anakin felt a blush creep up its way to his cheeks at the distorted look he had caused on his master.

“I love you,” he blurted out hoarsely and the glint in Obi-Wan’s eyes sparkled with the force swirling through them and he was met with lovely lips on his own again. They just pressed on each other for a long slow moment, both of them smiling. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” chanted Anakin as Obi-Wan responded with soft kisses on his lips each time.

The force embraced them both in its warm glow, as if cherishing this heartfelt moment and let them hold on to each other for an even longer time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I guess we won’t be seeing each other anymore.”

Anakin stood silent. Hours after they had spent time in Obi-Wan’s apartment, they had received a message on their holocom from Master Yoda, telling them to meet the stray padawan in the council room. All three of them – Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker and Padawan Kenobi – were now standing in front of Obi-Wan’s seat with the holocron lying down on the armrest. The younger Obi-Wan breathed a sigh, but smiled fondly at them. He must have figured out in the way both of them were leaning into each other that they must have reconciled.

“As much fun this had been, I think it is best that I return to my own universe. I’ll have to raise a stubborn padawan after all.” Caught off guard, Anakin looked up to meet Obi-Wan’s young eyes.

He had been mad at Anakin at first, sure, had thought that their relationship was too unnatural to pursue. But he had given in to Anakin not shortly after that, as Anakin realized with satisfaction all versions of Obi-Wan tended to do. So he had dreaded for the moment they would have to part. Because this – he now knew for sure – was his master through and through. He hadn’t believed that after his knighting; had thought that the young Obi-Wan he had once met must have been a different one, because his Obi-Wan had been all too proper and closed off. Now he knew better.

He felt a twinge of surprise and jealousy all over again at knowing his master had been once this young handsome man, who had not denied himself attachments of all sorts. But this young man, too, was Obi-Wan. He, too, was responsible. He, too, would raise a padawan of the likes of Anakin. And knowing that no matter in which universe, Anakin and Obi-Wan would always love each other, were two parts of one soul, made only to exist together, he felt at ease.

He was sure Obi-Wan wouldn’t hesitate to give his padawan all the affection he craved. Anakin knew that the Anakin of this Obi-Wan’s universe would be waiting for him on Tatooine to take him away and teach him the ways of the Jedi. He would receive his master’s undying love when he was old enough to be knighted.

He was glad that the force had brought the stray Obi-Wan here to clear all the misunderstandings with his master and to change another universe for the better.

The force really worked in mysterious ways.

“I’m sure he will be happy to have you as his master,” said Anakin looking into the young man’s eyes for one last time. The stormy ocean eyes reflected pieces of sadness, happiness, longing and hope and after a short moment flickered with anticipated amusement. Obi-Wan suddenly broke his smile into a sneer.

Anakin felt his master’s alarm half a second before it happened. The younger Obi-Wan in front of him grabbed him forcefully by his collar and dragged his lips over Anakin’s. Anakin stared wide eyed at the closed eyes inches away from his, too near to see properly, as Obi-Wan broke the kiss as quickly as he started it. He grinned sharply at the frozen Master and Padawan duo, his braid swinging on his shoulder as he stepped back, saluted them with two fingers and an arched brow, before he touched the holocron and left their universe with a blinding light as he had arrived upon it.

“ _Anakin!_ ” His master looked at him exasperatedly, having watched the scene in front of him unfold. “It wasn’t me! Blame your younger self!” Anakin shot back, too shocked to comprehend Obi-Wan’s past self’s lack of manners. His master stared at him astonishingly for a moment and finally broke out a chortled laugh. Anakin’s heart stilled at the sound. A funny, giddy feeling grew in his gut and sent flutters to his stomach at the look of pure happiness on Obi-Wan Kenobi. It brought on a dumbstruck smile on Anakin.

“I guess you have a point.” He wiped off a happy tear from the corner of his eye. “I really should have contained my desires more in the past. This is what I reap from it.”

“Oh, you _think_ ” Anakin gave a sarcastic and bitter snort, reminded of his master’s past antics.

“Is that jealousy I sense from you, Anakin?” his master asked mischievously, placing a hand on his shoulder and grounding Anakin with his warmth and tender smile. He opened his shields for Anakin to see the obvious fondness he harbored for him.

Obi-Wan loved him.

Obi-Wan _loved_ him.

 _Obi-Wan loved him_.

He felt giddy all over again and grasped Obi-Wan’s hand shyly, avoiding his master’s gaze. When callused yet soft fingers curled around his firmly, he looked up to meet Obi-Wan’s dazzling smile. The force swirled around them in upbeat colors and blinded him from their surroundings, but he only saw Obi-Wan anyways. “I love you,” mouthed Anakin to him, anticipating Obi-Wan’s reaction with a pounding heart. The smile Obi-Wan gave him widened impossibly and he was rewarded with a flood of love and affection and everlasting devotion through their bond.

_I love you too, dear one._


End file.
